Thadica
The third zone players arrive at. Levels 20-30. This page is WIP. Geography Thadica is the plains zones of Estria and the 3rd zone players travel to. It's long, bright green fields everywhere you go with the occasional large oak tree. There is also a large cliff wall along the whole Northwest part of the zone. Materials Inhabitants The (T) beside the Inhabitants name mean if they're tameable using the skill. Creatures Mobs Green Spotted Rattlesnake This large reptile is 3/4 a foot in height and 8 feet in length. Like their name suggests, they're covered in large dark green spots. They are found in the northern part of Thadica. Brown Bat These large animals are much larger than their real life counter parts. Their wingspand is 5 feet. They're usually found hanging upside down from tree's. They won't attack a player unless attacked first. They can be found any place where tree's are. Grey Wolves These wolves are canine beasts that often run in packs all around Thadica. Wolves encountered in the wilderness are hostile and will attack players that approach them too closely. They are found in the NE and every mountain range. Giant Venus Fly Trap The creature is a plant that is light green in color and covered with pink spots. It sprouts from the ground and is supported by a thick stem. It has eight teeth on each petal and is capable of grabbing a player and throwing it 30 feet away, causing a good amount of damage. It will also occastionally swallow a player. The player will have 1 minute to try and cut their way out or have other players kill the monster before they are killed. They are found in the lands around the rivers and lakes. Killer Mantis They slightly larger in size than an average human. These creatures have 4 arachnid legs that they use to support themselves, as well as 2 more scythe-like limbs protruding out of the side of their chests that they use for attacking. One of these limbs is green while the other looks like an actual metal scythe. They are found in the SE and the mountain ranges. Hawk These birds fly high above the sky and will occationally dive down to attack a player. They are solitary animals and don't spawn very often, but they are very powerful. They use their tallons and beaks when fighting. They spawn in the SW. Red Eye'd Spiders These large spiders have purple fur covering their bodies with 8 bright red eyes. Their pinchers have a poision that will quickly take a portion of a player health away. They are found in the SW and SE. Himalayan Blackberry A plant that looks like a normal Blackberry bush, but when a player is nearby it'll release some thorn vines and attempt to attack the player. The bush will then rise up and use it's roots as legs, and the thorn vines will curl around itself and form a body. Two glowing purple eyes will shine threw the vines. Once defeated the monster will wither away and turn back into a normal bush, which a player can then collect Blackberry's from. They are a rare find in the center and north of Thadica. Himalayan Raspberry A plant that looks like a normal Raspberry bush, but when a player is nearby it'll release some thorn vines and attempt to attack the player. The bush will then rise up and use it's roots as legs, and the thorn vines will curl around itself and form a body. Two glowing pink eyes will shine threw the vines. Once defeated the monster will wither away and turn back into a normal bush, which a player can then collect Raspberry's from. They are a rare find in the center and north of Thadica. Rat Man They are humanoid rats, standing on their hind legs with the height of that of a middle schooler, covered with smooth and seemingly moist fur. They are known for wearing articles of clothing notably scarfs around their necks and also for carrying and using weapons like knives. They are found all around Thadica. Category:Florysaea Category:Estrea